


Noctule

by Swiny



Category: Enchanted folk of school wizardry, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Not in Hogwarts, Triwizard Tournament, other friend
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: La première année de Poudlard a commencé et tout le monde n'attendait qu'un seul nom à être appelé. Un nom qui ne vint jamais. 3 ans plus tard, le tournoi des 3 sorciers recommencent et ce nom revient hanter les habitants du monde magique. En effet, il semblerait que monsieur Potter avait simplement préféré aller dans une autre école de magie durant toutes ces années…





	Noctule

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement:
> 
> J-K Rowlings a créer l'ensemble de l'univers ainsi que ces personnages. Ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Cependant, le concept de cette histoire est à moi et à moi seule.
> 
> De même, l'univers du jeu Enchanted Folk of school wizardry appartiennent à leur créateurs respectifs. Je ne possède aucun droit dessus
> 
> Tous les chapitres à venir devront se référencier à ce chapitre pour l'avertissement.

**POV Harry Potter**

La journée avait commencé comme n'importe quelle autre journée normale au numéro 4 Privet Drive.

Comme toujours, Harry James Potter s'était levé très tôt afin de préparer un petit déjeuner copieux à sa famille. Dudley avait évidemment tenté milles et une chose pour qu'Harry se fasse punir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sa tante, Pétunia l'avait comme souvent envoyé s'occuper du jardin malgré la pluie battante à l'extérieur. Quand à Vernon Dursley ? Il était absent à cause de son travail. Celui-ci espérait sans doute une juteuse promotion pour ces heures supplémentaires.

Pourtant, contrairement aux apparences, aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment un jour ordinaire. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 31 juillet. Une date anodine à tous les occupants du ménage à l'exception du pauvre petit garçon occupé à arracher sans gant les ronces et les mauvaises herbes qui hantaient le jardin de sa tante. En effet, aujourd'hui était le dixième anniversaire de monsieur Harry James Potter.

Une date que le petit garçon avait essayé d'oublier à de nombreuses reprises puisque, de toute façon, il ne recevait jamais de cadeau ou de traitement spécial en ce jour de fête… Mais qu'il ne parvenait jamais totalement à effacer de son esprit. C'est à croire que son propre esprit devenait parfois le plus grand traitre qu'Harry connaisse en ce qui concerne les dates. En effet, le petit garçon n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à oublier l'anniversaire de son cousin, le jour de la mort de ces parents, ou bien les dates des période de vacance de son oncle et de sa tante où il finissait invariablement par aller chez la dame au chat juste à côté durant l'ensemble de la période.

Oui, se souvenir, c'était une vraie malédiction en soi…

Comme toujours, Harry, en se levant le matin d'un 31 juillet, espérait continuellement de quelque chose se produise dans la journée. Quelque chose comme un cadeau reçu, un ami qu'Harry pourrait avoir qui passerait dans la journée, un souhait d'anniversaire, ou bien encore un gâteau dans le réfrigérateur… Mais cela n'arrivait jamais. Alors, à la place, le petit Harry se contentait de dessiner un gâteau dans la poussière de sa chambre avant de la souffler en imaginant que les araignées lui murmurent un « joyeux anniversaire » depuis leurs toiles sur le plafond.

Mais pas cette année, Harry avait pris une forme de résolution alors qu'il fouillait la terre pour extirper les mauvaises herbes de celle-ci. Cette année, il allait éviter de retomber dans le cycle traditionnel et ignorer totalement qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Harry n'allait strictement rien faire si ce n'est imaginer un meilleur avenir et regarder les araignées construire leur toiles dans son placard.

Ou du moins, ce fut ce qu'Harry s'était dit… Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la tête de sa tante alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon après plusieurs heures de jardinages.

-Garçon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

Au début, Harry pensait qu'elle parlait de la boue sur ces vêtements mais il vit alors qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite une lettre blanche avec un cachet de cire rouge qui fermait délicatement l'avant du papier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait qu'il pouvait avoir la réponse mais alors il vit alors ce qui était inscrit à l'avant avec une magnifique écriture manuscrite d'un rouge sang : « Monsieur Harry James Potter »

-Quelqu'un m'a écrit ? Demanda Harry avec un espoir à peine caché dans sa voix.

Immédiatement, il prit la lettre tendue par sa tante et se mit à lire la longue page A4 en écriture manuscrite qui l'attendait à l'intérieur:

« Cher monsieur Harry James Potter,

J'ai longtemps observé le mouvement des étoiles alors je sais qu'en ce jour, vous avez atteint votre dixième anniversaire. C'est pourquoi, bien que vous ne me connaissiez pas encore, je commence cette lettre en vous souhaitant un joyeux jour de naissance avant toute chose. Un jour très spécial pour un magicien né sous le signe du cœur et de l'éclair en convergence avec Mars comme vous devez le savoir.

Mais je suppose que vous deviez vous demandez en ce moment même pourquoi je vous écris ? La réponse monsieur Potter est ridiculement simple.

Voyez-vous, je suis le directeur d'une école de magie peu connu nommé « Noctule ». Une école qui a la particularité d'offrir un apprentissage uniquement aux êtres doués de magie désigné par les étoiles lorsque dix années d'existences s'écoulent. Les étoiles m'ayant désigné votre nom, il était de mon devoir de vous offrir un choix comme notre école l'impose. Car c'est bien une place à Noctule que nous vous offrons.

Mais afin que vous puissiez faire un choix éclairé, il est de mon devoir de vous expliquez en quoi consiste la possibilité de prendre une place chez nous.

Sachez également qu'en cas de refus, vous oublierez tout de cette lettre vous ainsi que vos proches afin de maintenir le statut magique de votre monde et la sécurité ainsi que l'anonymat du notre.

Mais par où commencer ? Peut-être qu'un petit éclaircissement sur notre monde vous aidera-t-il ?

Noctule est une école de magie située dans une dimension de poche nommée ironiquement « Monde mystère ». Cette dimension se trouve au centre de plusieurs autres mondes et permet donc chaque année de mélanger nos mondes dans un apprentissage mutuel de magie. C'est également un lieu où le temps s'écoule plus lentement et où l'apprentissage dure 14 ans. Si vous vous demandez ce que j'attends par « lentement », sachez que pour chaque année dans votre monde, deux ans s'écoulent chez nous. Cela est également le cas pour votre propre physiologie.

Noctule suit également ces propres règles et impose aux élèves de rester dans ce monde pendant deux ans avant de retourner durant les grandes vacances en juillet et Août dans votre monde. Vous y serez donc loger, nourri, blanchi, etc.

Une modique somme est également offerte aux nouveaux arrivants afin que vous puissiez démarrer confortablement vos deux premières années. Etant donné que vous êtes l'enfant de parent sorcier et héritier de la fortune Potter, cette fortune sera immédiatement scellée et en attente à votre coffre à Gringotts quand vous aurez fini votre apprentissage chez nous.

Je ne peux hélas vous décrire l'endroit ou vous donnez plus d'information. Il en va de la sécurité de notre monde.

Je peux seulement vous dire que vous avez 48 heures pour faire votre choix et qu'une clé se trouve dans cette enveloppe. Vous serez le seul à la voir ou la toucher afin d'éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse s'en servir. Si jamais vous acceptez notre offre, insérer la clé dans une serrure quelconque et tournez-là avant d'ouvrir et de traversez la porte. Si vous la refusez, elle disparaitra d'elle-même au bout de ces 48 heures et votre mémoire des évènements en sera altérée.

En espérant vivement vous comptez parmi mes élèves,

Monsieur Sol, directeur et proviseur de l'école de magie Noctule, gardien de la clé mystère, magicien 5 étoiles, maître astral.

PS : Si jamais votre tante vous cause des ennuis, dites-lui qu'un ami de la famille, un dénommé « Regulus Black » vous a laissé la clé en héritage ainsi qu'une place à un pensionnat tout frais payé en Irlande.»

Lentement, Harry retourna la lettre ouverte et vit une clé en bronze un peu tordu en tomber. Le petit garçon n'avait encore jamais vu de clé de ce genre.

-Hé bien garçon ? Demanda sa tante alors qu'Harry relisait une fois de plus sa lettre en espérant que cela ne soit pas une blague tout en serrant fortement la clé dans l'autre main.

-Apparemment, un ami de la famille, Regulus Black, m'a laissé une clé en héritage et une place tout frais payé dans un pensionnat en Irlande. Dit-il en répétant presque mot pour mot la lettre.

Tante Pétunia aussi juste un sourcil avant de maugréer d'indiscernable quelque chose à propos de ces parents et de tourner les talons avec un air furieux. Harry quand à lui observa la clé une fois de plus et pour la première fois alla volontairement dans son placard afin de réfléchir plus sérieusement à l'offre qu'on venait de lui faire.

* * *

**POV Monsieur Sol**

Le proviseur Sol était en train de ranger ces livres dans la tour lorsque l'invité entra. Ce n'était pas grâce à ces talents magiques qu'il le savait, ni à cause de ces amis les étoiles qui commençaient à briller dans le ciel alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait mais plutôt grâce à une forme d'instinct qu'il avait mis une centaine d'année à développer.

-Alors, je suppose que la lettre a été envoyé au fameux garçon ? Dit une voix glacée avec un accent victorien prononcé juste derrière lui.

Monsieur Sol, directeur de l'école de magie Noctule, se tourna aussitôt vers son ami/ennemi de toujours presque immédiatement. Vladimir n'était pas un adversaire à négliger et n'était pas n'importe quel vampire.

-En effet, Vlad, en effet. Dit-il en sentant sa transformation spirituel imminente.

Vladimir avait toujours eut le chic pour débarquer quand il commençait à devenir le plus faible. Déjà, il pouvait sentir ces flammes diminués et son sexe changer alors que sa peau commençait à bleuir morceau de peau par morceau de peau.

-Croyez-vous qu'il acceptera votre offre ? J'ai entendu dire qu'une place à Poudlard lui était déjà acquise après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'il ne préféra pas tout simplement attendre une année de plus plutôt que de venir dans notre monde ?

Sol fronça les sourcils. Tout ceux qui savaient Vlad savait qu'il parlait peu et préférait observer. Et d'aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu le vampire dire plus de deux phrases sur un même étudiant le même jour.

-Il est rare quand tu montres de l'intérêt pour un élève Vladimir. Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

-Je vous retourne la question proviseur. Vous montrez énormément d'intérêt pour cet étudiant, me cacheriez-vous quelque chose ? Quel mystère les étoiles ont-t-elles bien plus vous montrer pour provoquer un tel intérêt ? Un intérêt qui s'étend à une écriture personnel pour l'enfant en question ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui montrait volontairement ces crocs.

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te dire de ne pas t'approcher trop près de l'enfant ? Déclara-t-il simplement comme une question de fait.

Les rares fois où Vlad venait dans la tour, c'était qu'il préparait un de ces petits jeux où les gens devenaient de véritables pièces d'échecs. Sol avait essayé pendant des années de stopper l'intérêt de Vladimir dans les gens afin d'éviter que ces jouets ne se brisent mais le vampire avait contré toute ces tentatives jusqu'alors. Il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi cette situation sera différente.

-Vous avez appâté l'appel du sang chez une race aussi noble que la mienne. Son sang sera déjà le mien peu importe ce que vous fassiez. Dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot « mien » et le mot « Sang »

N'importe qui aurait cru qu'ils parlaient tous les deux de quelque chose de concret plutôt que de figurer mais Sol avait trainé tellement longtemps volontairement ou pas autours du vampire qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait réellement.

-J'ai toujours admiré les proverbes sanglants et votre humour noir à vous autre les vampires. Très bien, puisque tu ne lâcheras pas le garçon, je peux te le dire : Monsieur Potter est lié à une prophétie, lié à la famille Peverell, Gryffondor et à la mort elle-même, lié à ombre lui-même par l'appel et lié au monde miroir par le reflet maudit. Voilà ce qui m'a été révélé.

-Un garçon lié à beaucoup d'évènement à priori sans rapport entre eux. Dit le vampire avec une lueur d'intérêt malsaine dans le regard d'un rouge sang si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir sur ce fond jaune maladif. Il n'était vraiment pas étonnant que ce professeur portait parfois des lunettes de soleil plutôt qu'un monocle plus décoratif qu'autre chose.

-Un garçon avec un lourd fardeau si tu veux mon avis.

-Et donc, pourquoi un tel garçon accepterait votre offre si c'est pour prendre un tel fardeau comme vous l'appelez ? Il pourrait très bien le refuser.

-Il est né sous la constellation du cœur alors que celle de l'éclair était en convergence avec Mars.

-Un guerrier sensible au noble cœur et un meneur ? C'est un véritable joueur que vous nous amenez là proviseur. Le genre de joueur imprévisible capable de faire tourner les plateaux avec dame chance comme allié. Il faudra vous méfiez, dame chance est une maitresse aussi cruel que destinée parfois et elle est certainement plus volatile que vos étoiles.

-Il fera le bon choix.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

Un immense sourire traversa le visage désormais féminin du proviseur alors que la nuit tombait officiellement et que son moment de faiblesse se terminait.

-Parce qu'il vient de le faire à l'instant même. La porte du début et de la fin vient de s'ouvrir dans la « Strange House »

**Author's Note:**

> Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à faire entendre votre voix en plaçant un commentaire, en envoyant un MP, en posant des questions, en dessinant une couverture, en murmurant des idées, etc.
> 
> Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


End file.
